The Reason
by VannRamos
Summary: Harry didn't know the reason why Sirius chose not to become a ghost, but Remus does. Here is the story...


_Disclaimer: Hello, I hope you enjoy this strange excuse for a story. I just decided to make something of it. Oh, and I do not own these characters, just my own character "Ivey Arogas Lunstredge." J.K Rowling owns the 6 (almost seven WOOT) books of Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the cold darkness, the only light being from the fire, of the Weasley's house; the Burrow. He was staring with all of the other Weasley's plus, Remus Lupin and Hermione, into the fire that burned its fumes into the heavily abyss. Everything was quiet and Harry's eyes shot a look of repeated harassment to Lupin. The ragged looking man looked over at Harry and his sorrowful expression changed in an instant.

"What is it Harry?" He asked his face now shown with worry and protectiveness. Their eyes met and Harry quickly looked away. Sirius was dead and Harry couldn't help but feel anything but remorse. That previous year, Harry had tried to see if Sirius would become a ghost, but it shows that he had chosen to go on with death, but why? Why did he choose to do something that would hurt Harry to so much? The fire flickered, and Harry thought he saw Sirius's face shine within the flames.

"Why… why didn't Sirius become a ghost?" Harry blurted out. Lupin stared at him for a while before answering.

"Well, you see Harry, Sirius wanted to die that way. In fight I mean." He added on quickly as he saw Harry's eyes. "And he probably just wanted to see…" Lupin's voice trailed off.

"See who?" All eyes were on Lupin. He glanced down nervously at his warn down boots.

"No use in hiding it anymore is there?" Lupin said with a nervous chuckle. "Well if I must… Here let me show you the memory." He finished as he pulled out his wand and placed it to his temple as a silver trail came out. He found use of a cup and put the memory into it as the silver swirled around. "After you," he finally said to Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's.

Harry's face instantly felt against the smooth surface of the memories outer bind. He found himself in the same room as it was when he was into Snape's memory. This time he had landed next to Lupin. Harry felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, and he looked around to see the older Lupin staring over at Sirius.

Sirius was giving James the a-okay sign that Harry had seen once before, and then he saw James turn back to the front of his chair to draw on his test, as Harry remembered it. Harry turned his attention back to Sirius and he noticed a girl behind him, sending a note towards him. The note hit Sirius in the back of the head, and he snatched it before the Professor could see.

Harry walked over with Hermione and the Weasley's to read the note. In sprawled letters, the note said, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Sirius wheeled around to face the girl behind him and smiled. The girls face was beautiful, not to mention the fact that she was blushing. Her eyes were light blue that shone like her hair which was blond with slight waves.

Before anyone could see, Sirius turned back and scribbled something on the parchment and sent it back to her. Everyone scrambled to her side to read the note. A simple "Sure" was placed awkwardly on the note, with it slanting downward. The girl seemed to be excited as she scratched down, "Okay, what do you want to do first?" And she sent it flying to Sirius' head again.

Everyone rushed back over to Sirius just to catch what he wrote. "How about you stop hitting my head with the parchment, and let's go to Hogshead together tomorrow." Sirius rubbed his head as he sent the letter back to her.

Sighing, everyone walked slower over to the blond girl to read what she wrote. "Sorry Sirius! I'll try not to next time… and yes, Hogshead with you sounds great." She put hearts on the two i's of Sirius' name, and it made Ron gag. Hermione hit him as they watched the parchment carefully land next to Sirius. He turned around as the Professor asked for the tests, and he winked.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all got up to walk out of the room, as Harry and the others looked at the older Remus who was gazing at the four marauders as they walked out. He sighed and turned to see everyone looking at him. Remus smiled, "We all ready to go back?" He took everyone back out of the memory into present time.

Everyone was looking at him excitedly awaiting an explanation. Lupin sat down onto the ragged couch and started to talk.

"Her name was Ivey Arogas Lunstredge. She was Sirius' girlfriend, then fiancée until her death a month after school ended." Lupin looked up from the floor. "She's probably the reason why Sirius went Harry. To see her. He almost ended up killing himself when he found out of her death."

Harry looked at Remus. "I want to see more. I want to see the reason he's gone! I want to see this girl he left for! If she loved him, why didn't she come back as a ghost for him?" He yelled with anger written all over his face.

Remus was shocked, but then he pulled out of it. He picked up the cup and took the memory before and stored it into his head. Then he pulled out another silver stream and put that into the cup. Lupin looked up at Harry, "This is what happened on the night of Hogsmade." And he led Harry into the cup.

Again, Harry felt the smooth surface of the cup and found himself with the rest of the gang next to the four Marauders. Everyone leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"What did you say, mate? You've found yourself another girlfriend? How many is that this week? Geese Padfoot!" James said laughing.

"Hey, she's not that bad! And I haven't dated anyone in 2 weeks thank you very much!" Sirius said slightly hitting James on the shoulder.

"Why am I out here again?" The younger Remus asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because you need to keep Wormtail and I company while Padfoot goes off and snogs." Answered James.

"Shut up Prongs! I'm not going to snog! Well, at least I don't think I am…" Sirius whispered the last part.

"Where are you going again, Padfoot?" Asked Peter.

"I don't know. Where ever she takes me I guess." Stated Sirius

"Just don't go anywhere we might be. I don't want to be next to a couple of snoggers." James joked. Sirius shot him an angry look.

"I'm here! Sorry I took so long! I was trying to help Lily-"Ivey walked up next to the group.

"Lily? What about Lily? Does she talk about me?" James asked franticly.

"Oh yes. All the time!" Replied Ivey.

"What does she say?" James rushed his sentence.

"Oh, things like, "That James! He's such a git! He's a gitty prat! That's what that James is! Oh if I ever-"

"Fine, okay. No more." James sighed and started to walk away.

"Tough luck mate!" Sirius yelled back as he watched his friends walk towards the entrance of Hogshead. Sirius felt a hand creep up into his, and he took it with gratification.

As they walked toward Hogshead Ivey whispered something quietly into Sirius' ear and they both laughed. He pulled her close to him and put his arm around her waist. Sirius was about a head taller than her, and his black hair seemed to contrast her blond.

Nothing much happened with Sirius and Ivey in Hogshead until they got to a little café, in which they ordered two butterbeers.

"Oh Sirius, I cant that you enough! Today was so much fun! And the new quill with red ink! Oh, it's just what I wanted! Thank you!" Ivey put a hand on Sirius' hand.

"It was no problem. I didn't know you liked to write that much. No wonder your handwriting was so good!" Sirius smiled and took her hand.

"Its so much fun to write a good story now and then!" She giggled as she sipped her butterbeer.

Sirius took a swig out of his butterbeer, keeping his eyes on her.

"Isn't the weather beautiful, Sirius?" Asked Ivey, her eyes out the window.

"It can't be as beautiful as you." He answered. Ivey looked shocked, but then smiled at his face. Sirius leaned close to her and closed his eyes as his lips gently touched hers. Ivey's eyes were open, after all it was her first kiss, but then she closed them and accepted his gentle touch.

Harry felt a pull at his shirt, as he was pulled away from the scene back into the Burrow. He looked at Lupin whose eyes were on him.

"So Harry, that's the girl Sirius ended up wanting to marry. Any other questions?" He asked. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, how did she die?" He finally asked.

"Killed by death eaters. She was trying to fend off Sirius, and she was hit with the curse. At least that's what Sirius said. I wasn't there." Remus remembered. "Sirius hated that. He hated that Ivey defended him, while he was in a corner… Which really wasn't true. He was being tortured. The weird thing was that he didn't find her body. He had passed out from pain and when he awoke, there was no one around. All he found was blood and Ivey's wand."

Everyone stared at Remus who was staring at the fire off in his own thought. He got up and walked across the room.

"Well, I am going to bed." He stated and walked up the stairs.

Others followed him and went to bed. Harry stared at the fire a while longer, wanting Sirius to be a ghost, or just there. Then he got up, and went to bed like the rest.

* * *

Three days later nothing had really happened. Lupin tried to cheer everyone up but no one seemed to be in the mood, because of the prior day's events.

They were eating in the living room, (The dinning room smelled from an experiment from the twins) when there came a tapping sound on the window. There was a big grey owl trying to come in, with a letter attached to it's leg. Seeing no one else move, Remus got up and opened the window. The bird landed onto the arm of the chair Remus was sitting on, and lifted its leg, waiting for someone to take it off.

Remus sat down and pulled off the letter, as he fed some food to the bird. He looked at the envelope, to see who it was too and looked up. His eyes were full of shock and surprise.

"Who's it for Remus?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"It's for Sirius…" Said Remus softly. He looked back down at the envelope and looked Sirius' name once again. It was written in red ink, with two hearts over the i's.

"Should we open it?" Asked Remus. "Your choice Harry."

"Yeah, we should." He said at last.

Remus said nothing as he gently broke the seal and opened up the letter. His eyes moved across the parchment as they started to fill up with tears. He dropped the letter and buried his face in his hands, obviously crying.

Harry walked over and picked up the letter, noticing the red ink.

"What does it say Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry read from the paper.

_"Sirius,_

_Hello sweety. I escaped from the death eaters! I can't wait to _

_see you. Oh! I haven't seen you in so long! I am so excited! We_

_can finally get married, and have the perfect children that we talked about. Where are you? I await your owl._

_Your love,_

_Ivey_

"What are we going to do Remus?" asked Harry. Remus finally looked up and answered.

"We have to answer her. She has to know. Oh god, I would have never thought that she was alive."

_

* * *

_

_Well this was the first chapter… I hope you liked it. It was kinda boring and a little predictable, but I just wanted to get it finished! Haha. Feel free to say something about this, or talk to me at __http/hassium. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
